Coconut Shampoo
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Um Itachi paralisado e nu. Sakura precisa banhar-lhe. Nada legal. [ItaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: rawrchelle]


**Shampoo de Coco**

A seguinte fanfic (id: 5021547) é de autoria da rawrchelle (id: 1354057). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

**N/T: **Seguindo minha tradição de intercalar traduções mais sérias com histórias leves e divertidas, eis uma das que mais me faz rir. XD

**N/A: **Uma besteirinha sem enredo. Haha

Isso foi escrito para o meu desafio "50_shinobi" no LJ (_Li__veJournal_).

* * *

Poderia ser considerado um dia normal. Bem, tão normal quanto os dias podem ser, de qualquer maneira.

Sakura estava cumprindo seu turno no hospital quando ele fora trazido, roupa da ANBU e tudo. E, assim como em qualquer outro dia, as outras enfermeiras e médicas ficaram derretidinhas. Era meio nojento.

Não havia muito o que fazer quando Uchiha Itachi estava por perto.

Então, como sempre, ela o tomou sob seus cuidados - já que ela era a única que conseguia - em uma maca, com IV enfiado em seu braço. Ela folheou o relatório, bufando no processo.

Paralisado dos antebraços para baixo. Bem. Por um lado, era estranho que o infame Uchiha, mais velho tivesse se acidentado, mas ele bem que pedia por essas coisas; ser capitão de um esquadrão ANBU e ter carma ruim o seguiam como uma praga.

— Itachi-san. — Disse ela calmamente, como fazia com qualquer outro paciente. — Como você deve ter percebido, você está paralisado.

Ela pensou ter ouvido um leve bufo. — Meio óbvio.

Pois é. Todo aquele carma ruim que se acumulara enquanto ele seguia com a vida. Ela ficava surpresa dele não estar morto... ainda.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando se livrar da raiva que ela sabia que estava chegando, da mesma forma que fazia quando Sasuke estava sendo mais sarcástico do que o normal. Se ela lhe causasse algum ferimento, seria ela quem o curaria - e, honestamente, ele não valia a pena.

— Eu vou ter de realizar uma operação muito delicada. — Explicou ela. — Que consiste na reconexão das suas células nervosas à medula espinhal. Você não está em estado crítico, então pode adiar a cirurgia para outra hora se não quiser realizá-la agora.

Ela gostou bastante do fato de que ele não podia se mexer nem um pouco. Era ótimo.

Ele pareceu pensar por um breve momento. Por fim, ele disse com cuidado. — Não me importo de passar pela operação agora se você estiver disponível.

— Agora? — Depois de tocar o queixo com a ponta da caneta, ela assentiu. — Por mim tudo bem. — E, com isso, ela começou a planejar o procedimento em sua mente. — Primeiro, você terá de se lavar.

Ele a questionou com um olhar. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao ver quão escuros e inexpressivos eram seus olhos.

— Se lavar. — Ela repetiu. — Itachi-san, você está imundo. — Não era obrigatório estar limpo durante essa operação em particular, já que nenhuma laceração seria feita, mas era uma regra que ela seguia. Isso deixava médico e paciente mais confortáveis. Higiêne era necessária!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Algum problema com isso?

Deus, ele ainda era irritante mesmo sem poder se mexer. Sua semelhança com Sasuke era inacreditável.

— Claro! — Ela zombou, pegando uma toalha limpa e outros artigos de higiene pessoal no armário mais próximo. — Higiêne num hospital é de suma importância. Pedirei para uma enfermeira limpá-lo agora mesmo...

— Eu não aprecio ser assediado por mulheres que não conseguem realizar seus trabalhos de forma adequada.

Não era nem uma questão de ficar envergonhado que seus pertences masculinos fossem vistos pelo gênero oposto - era uma questão de ser assediado pelo dito gênero oposto. Todos os Uchihas eram assim, com seu ego super inflado. Era tão frustrante.

— Há enfermeiras maduras. — Disse ela, pensando em chamar Shizune caso ela estivesse livre. Deus, ela precisava de uma dipirona.

Fazendo espaço na mesa de cabeceira, Sakura revisou os itens em sua mente. Toalha, sabonete, shampoo...

Ele usava condicionador?

— Por que você não me dá banho? Claro, só estou assumindo que seu horário esteja livre. — Ela nem tinha considerado banhá-lo. — Afinal, você é livre o suficiente para a minha operação. — Ela era a aprendiz da Hokage. Ela não banhava as pessoas - muito menos um Uchiha. Ela nunca seria capaz de olhar para Sasuke da mesma forma de novo.

— Tenho certeza que dores desnecessárias seriam evitadas se encontrássemos uma enfermeira para você.

Por via das dúvidas, ela colocou um pequeno frasco de condicionador ao lado do shampoo. Quando ela olhou para Itachi, ele estava na mesma posição que estava quando ela o viu pela última vez - é claro que ele estaria; ele estava paralisado - com os braços imóveis ao lado do seu corpo na cama.

— Eu não sentiria dor alguma em ser lavado por uma mera médica. — Ela podia apenas ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. — Desde que, é claro, a médica em questão não tenha um temperamento curto.

Sakura se endireitou e chiou um pouco, indignada. — Bem...

— Seria o mais conveniente.

Houve uma longa pausa, e Sakura pesou os prós e contras. Dar banho em Uchiha Itachi - shinobi mortal, gostoso socialmente desajeitado - ou café e descanso por dez minutos?

Ela escolheria o descanso em qualquer dia.

Mas ela era uma médica. Ela era Haruno Sakura. E, quando essas duas entidades se misturavam, ela amarrava os cabelos e botava a mão na massa. Não haveria um dia em que ela desagradasse um paciente, se ela pudesse evitar.

— Tudo bem. Você venceu. Vou buscar uma cadeira de rodas - só um momento, por favor.

Sério, isso seria um inferno. Ela podia imaginar o que Sasuke faria quando ela dissesse "Ei, eu vi seu irmão nu hoje!" no jantar daquela noite do Time Sete.

Quando voltou, ela pôde sentir os olhos de Itachi nela, intensos e atentos. Como se ela não estivesse sob pressão o suficiente.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo a levantar… — Levantando os lençóis, ela encontrou Uchiha Itachi vestido com uma toga de hospital, flácido. Para ser sincera, ela estava completamente surpresa que os nervos conectados aos seus pulmões também não estivessem rompidos. Ele teria morrido de asfixia e, talvez, ela não tivesse que lidar com ele agora.

Ok, esse foi um pensamento horrível, Sakura. Retire o que disse.

Um de seus braços deslizou sob os joelhos e o outro sob as costas dele. Ela levantou o homem sem esforço e o colocou na cadeira de rodas, ignorando os pequenos arranhões e a sujeira já seca em sua pele pálida.

Ela engoliu em seco ao empurrá-lo pelo corredor. Ela estava sendo encarada por enfermeiras invejosas, como sempre - sério, elas não tinham outras coisas para fazer? - e quando eles chegaram ao banheiro ela já estava quase desmaiando.

Uchiha Itachi. Nu. Nu!

Ó Deus.

OK. Ela podia fazer isso. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era não olhar para baixo. Demais.

Abrir a torneira. Foi. Aquecer a água. Foi. Artigos de higiene pessoal? Foi. Ela estava pronta para começar.

— Eu estou, uh... estou removendo sua toga agora. — Ela disse sem jeito enquanto deslizava a roupa fina do corpo dele e a jogava no balcão. — Estou levantando você da cadeira de rodas...

— Sakura-san, acalme-se. Estou ciente de suas ações. Você não precisa narrar tudo para mim. — Ela corou furiosamente com esse comentário, tentando ao máximo não olhar naquela direção enquanto o colocava na água...

Ô, merda. Ela olhou.

Se o Plano A falhar, vá para o Plano B. Em vez de não olhar, ela não deveria encarar.

Claro.

— Juro por Deus que não era minha intenção. — Ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele. Ele não respondeu - graças a Deus..

Ela começou a esfregar seu corpo com sabão, e estava tudo indo bem até ele de repente dizer o nome dela, quase fazendo-a gritar. Ele não tinha aprendido a não assustar as pessoas assim? Pelo menos dê algum aviso!

— Você se importaria de tirar meu cabelo do rosto?

Bem, a culpa é sua por ter um cabelo tão grande, não é? ela ficou tentada a responder. Levando uma mão ao rosto dele, ela colocou a mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, deixando um leve rastro de sabão em sua bochecha no processo. Cada momento, cada segundo parecia estar passando cada vez mais devagar.

Silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos, e justo quando ela começou a passar o shampoo em seu cabelo, ele teve de fazê-la se sentir desconfortável novamente.

— O shampoo tem cheiro de coco?

— Por que? — Ela perguntou, tentando não se importar muito com o que ele estava dizendo. Ele era apenas Uchiha Itachi - sua opinião não importava muito.

— É diferente. — Ele respondeu com igual indiferença. — Eu nunca usei shampoo de coco antes. Se me permite falar, embora eu não tenha nenhum problema com isso, há muita gente que não gosta do cheiro ou do sabor do coco. Talvez você deva mudar para um shampoo mais neutro.

Bem, não era ela quem escolhia o shampoo que o hospital usava. Provavelmente era Ino.

— A água está esfriando. Poderia continuar?

— Claro. — Sua voz era baixa e um tanto sarcástica. — Princesa. — Ela acrescentou baixinho, apenas para irritá-lo, porque ela sabia que ele podia ouvi-la - e ele simplesmente não podia fazer nada em resposta.

— Acho melhor mudar de opinião, já que é você quem tem o cabelo rosa.

Ah, sim. O ponto de vista de Uchiha Itachi sempre importava.

Ela lavou seu cabelo com contunde silêncio pairando no ar, tentada a jogar água em seu rosto só para ver se ele gostava disso.

— Você vai usar o condicionador?

Para o inferno com o condicionador! Ele estava no hospital - ele não precisava de condicionador para reconectar seus nervos. Ele podia usar o condicionador o quanto quisesse após a operação - até parece que ela faria isso por ele.

— Não. — Ela respondeu secamente.

— Por que não? O frasco está logo ali.

— Eu não estou com vontade de usar. Respondi sua pergunta? — Ele não parecia perturbado pela resposta dela. Ele era como Sasuke. Ugh.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios dele. — Vejo que sua paciência acaba bem facilmente.

Era meio difícil ficar frustrada com ele quando ele estava nu e completamente desamparado na frente dela. Para completar, seus cabelos estavam desamarrados, espalhados por seus ombros e ele estava molhado.

Nada legall.

— Vai. Se. Ferrar. — Ela conseguiu forçar entre os dentes cerrados. — Sério.

— Pelo bem da minha saúde e da sua, creio que você precisa se acalmar. Temo pela minha mobilidade se começarmos a operação com o seu temperamento nesse nível.

OK. Essa era a gota d'água. Carrancuda, ela se levantou e secou as mãos na toalha dele antes de sair do banheiro, a água que ficasse fria! Ele podia ficar doente, ela não ligava.

Ela não chegou na metade do corredor em direção à cafeteria antes de esbarrar em alguém que ela honestamente não queria ver no momento

— S-Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha mais novo levantou uma sobrancelha. — Sakura. — Ele disse em cumprimento. — Onde está meu irmão? Eu fui no quarto dele mas está vazio. Ele está na operação?

— … Alskdjkls.

— Que?

— Nada. — Com isso, ela girou nos calcanhares e correu de volta para o banheiro onde Uchiha Itachi estava exatamente na mesma posição em que o deixara.

Tudo bem. Ela precisava de um Plano B. Pronto.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — Se não fosse a situação, a imagem de Itachi sentado imóvel em uma banheira com aquela expressão séria no rosto teria sido hilária. Ela fez os exercícios de respiração que Kakashi a ensinara a fazer para quando Naruto estivesse sendo muito (muito) irritante. Ajudou. Um pouco. — Acho que vou pegar um resfriado logo logo.

— Sério, Itachi-san, só cale a boca. — Ela caminhou até ele e esvaziou a banheira antes de levantá-lo e pegar a toalha no balcão.

— Espera. — O Uchiha a encarou com muita seriedade.

Ela estava absolutamente farta dele. — O que foi dessa vez? — Ela perguntou exasperadamente. — Se você continuar enchendo o saco, a operação não vai acontecer até a próxima semana!

Ele franziu a testa. — Você não usou condicionador. — O queixo dela caiu. Literalmente. — O frasco está obviamente ali e não seria quase nenhum esforço usá-lo. Um banho não está completo sem condicionador, Sakura-san - eu tenho certeza que você está ciente disso.

Ela jurou a Deus, ele era mais feminino do que ela.

— Quando você for liberado do hospital com membros que funcionem. — Ela forçou a sair, mantendo-se o mais calma possível. — Então você pode usar condicionador o quanto quiser. Mas neste momento..."

— Sakura-san, eu preciso usar condicionador toda vez que eu lavo meu cabelo.

OK. Essa foi a gota d'água. Endireitando-se, ela jogou a toalha no chão com o máximo de força possível. Ela prontamente girou nos calcanhares e saiu do banheiro, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás dela.

Um sorriso sombrio se estendeu por seus lábios quando ela examinou o corredor. — Sasuke-kun! — O Uchiha mais novo estava só agora entrando no elevador. — Esperar!

Seu companheiro de equipe se virou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em dúvida. Sakura correu até ele e agarrou seu pulso, puxando-o para o lugar de onde ela viera antes que as portas do elevador fechassem.

— Você poderia me fazer um favor? — Ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho. Funcionava com todos os membros do Time Sete - até mesmo com o emocionalmente constipado Sasuke.

Ele resmungou. — Que favor?

Em resposta, ela fez uma careta antes de juntar chakra no braço. — Ensine uma lição ao seu irmão - e passe condicionador no cabelo dele enquanto você estiver lá.

E ela o empurrou no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás dele.

* * *

OMAKE

Sasuke encarou.

Seu irmão encarou de volta.

— Sasuke. — Ele finalmente cumprimentou.

— Hn.

Bem. Desagradável, não é mesmo?

O Uchiha mais velho acenou na direção do balcão. Quando Sasuke olhou, ele viu uma pequena embalagem de condicionador. — Você se importaria?

Ah, nem ferrando.


End file.
